


"Guess who?"

by CaremKefo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaremKefo/pseuds/CaremKefo
Summary: Castiel finds out Dean is now a demon.





	"Guess who?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted (about 4 years ago) on [tumblr](https://destihellhound.tumblr.com/post/98567377906/euclase-mercy-drawn-in-ps-castiel-started), inspired by artwork by [euclase](http://euclase.tumblr.com/post/98532047486/mercy-drawn-in-ps).

Castiel started as a hand covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice asked. A voice that Castiel could once pick out from all the voices on earth, if he listened.

But it couldn't be. Metatron had said--

"Dean?" he asked, disbelieving. Not wanting to hope.

A familiar chuckle sent shivers up his spine. He batted the hand away and turned around.

"You're not dead. You're alive, you're..." He trailed off when he realised that Dean’s familiar green eyes were black. _You're a demon_. "Oh, no. Oh, _Dean_..."

"Surprise, bitch," Dean grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~omg when I wrote that last line I meant for it to echo Dean's "Look at me, bitch!" but I've just realised it sounds like I took it from that fucking meme~~


End file.
